The Data Documentation, Outreach, and Security Core (B) of the Wisconsin Longitudinal Study (WLS)- hereafter, the Data and Outreach Core-is responsible for creating, documenting, disseminating, and maintaining the security and confidentiality of WLS data. The Project Leader will collaborate with the co- leader and PI and with the WLS Data Manager, other project programmers and staff, and the Data Analyst/Archivist of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging to accomplish these goals. Operational plans for the Data and Outreach Core will be developed and implemented with advice from the WLS Steering Committee (see Core A) and in consultation with the Data Monitoring Board. The goals and activities of this Core are to create clean, user-friendly, [anonymous, and non-identifiable] public use data files for dissemination on the Internet and for archival storage at ICPSR, and restricted-use data files for private and secured analytic use;to create hierarchically organized documentation that is correct, clear, thoroughly cross-referenced, portable, and accessible on the Internet;to create, document, and support data access tools to facilitate variable choice and variable and case extraction;to respond quickly to user- identified data problems by validating and, if need be, correcting, documenting, and publicizing them;to maintain a central bibliographic record of WLS publications and, to the extent legally possible, disseminate full text in electronic form;to publicize and encourage use of WLS data products using the Internet (project web-site, strategically located links, and e-mail), traditional publication outlets, and presentations and displays at scientific meetings;to sponsor and organize local and extramural seminars and workshops to demonstrate the access and use of WLS data and to report research in progress;to organize an annual pilot project competition and workshops to encourage innovative uses (and new users) of WLS data;and to create, manage, and protect highly confidential data files and facilitate indirect use of those files in the secure data enclave of the Center for Demography of Health and Aging.